I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medicine containers and, more particularly, to devices associated with medicine containers which have a time-variable indicator that presents a dosage compliance record. Specifically, the present invention relates to a simple, low cost compliance record indicator for use with medicine container caps or the containers themselves which promotes timely taking of the medications and which, at the same time, displays a permanent compliance record which cannot be inadvertently altered.
II. Related Art
Medicines including pills, capsules, tablets, gelcaps, geltabs, caplets and the like have traditionally been packaged in bottles or other such containers capped with a variety of closure devices. The caps or closures for these containers have taken a variety of forms and, more recently, have included a key system, depress-and- turn system, or the like, designed to prevent small children from gaining access to the contents.
Most prescription medications, for example, antibiotics, need to be taken at particular predetermined spaced time intervals until depleted. Of course, as is the case with many antibiotics, if the course of treatment is not correctly followed, the full efficacy of the antibiotic may not be realized and the infection may not be cured. Other medications may need to be taken once a day or several times a day, or possibly even less than once a day, but over long periods of time.
One problem associated with maintaining a prescribed regimen of medication is associated with determining status of compliance at any time. Many persons, especially elderly persons, have difficulty in maintaining consistent compliance, particularly when a plurality of medications must be administered, possibly each adhering to a different timetable. While not remembering whether (or which) medicine has been taken is a problem particularly associated with the elderly, it clearly is not limited to that group and may easily lead to under or over dosing by anyone taking medication.
There are many prior art attempts to address problems of this nature which generally incorporate some type of a time, date or dosage indicating device on the cap or other part of the container which involves a moveable pointer or other such device designed to be indicative of the status of medicine administration. These devices generally involve the relative motion of a pointer, plate or other indicator relative to a dial, possibly an indicator which is moved each time the medicine is used to indicate the fact that the medicine has been taken and/or the time when the next dosage is due.
Systems including a pointer and dial indicator on the container cap are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,358,117 and 5,279,422 to Adams. Other indicating systems contained in the medicine container cap include relatively moveable devices for selecting indicia indicating use such as that found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,216,975 and 5,386,795 to Bartholomew. A further reminder device having relatively moveable elements is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,879 to Walton. While these approaches are viable as long as they are properly used, the indicating position is easily altered and presents no reliable permanent record.
Various other devices include mechanical advancing systems that coordinate with the operation of the bottle cap. Such devices are illustrated by Mastman et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,189; Alan in U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,933; and Barker in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,388. These devices are somewhat more reliable than those where the relative motion of the parts is easily and inadvertently reversible, however, these indication systems are generally more complicated in construction and more expensive to implement than others making them undesirable from the standpoint of cost for the pharmaceutical industry.
It will be appreciated from the above that a great variety of approaches have been suggested with respect to compliance indicator systems associated with medicine dispensing containers. None has provided the necessary reliability and inexpensive implementation necessary for today's plastic throw-away medicine containers. Hence, while "child proof" construction has been mandated, to date there has been no commercially successful dosage indicator added to disposable medicine containers. Accordingly, there remains a need for the implementation of an inexpensive and reliable method for tracking the status of on-going treatment compliance with regard to conventional medicine containers.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive and reliable dosage tracking system for use with a throw-away medicine vial or bottle.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive and reliable dosage tracking or compliance system adaptable to a medicine bottle or vial which can readily be used by even elderly and infirm patients.
A further object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive and reliable dosage counter for a disposable medicine bottle or vial which provides a permanent record of registered events of medication consumed.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive and reliable dosage counter for a disposable medicine bottle or vial in which dosage recording is easily implemented utilizing a fingernail of the patient, or the like.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will occur to those skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with the specification, drawings and claims contained in this application.